The present invention pertains to a plastics molding device, and more particularly to a molding device of this nature which is adapted to form flash caps for catheters.
One of the principal objects of the present invention is to form or mold the flash caps with disc shaped rear end walls, which are formed of a suitable highly absorbant synthetic material, whereby the disc will immediately turn red when the catheter is filled with blood, when in use, while preventing any actual flowthrough. One suitable material is produced by the DuPont Corp. and is sold under the trademark "Tyvek," and is a non-woven synthetic fabric material.
A further object of the invention is to provide a punch die means which simultaneously forms a plurality of discs from a sheet of the "Tyvek" material, and advances the discs into respective outer ends of the mold cavities, in synchronization with an opposed advancement of core pins into the cavities, from opposite ends thereof, to define a clamped positioning means for the discs in the outer ends of the respective cavities.
Another object of the invention is to provide appropriate runner grooves in the molding device to feed a molten plastic material into the cavities, in a conventional synchronized relation to the operation of a press, which carries the plastic molding device of the present invention.
Yet another object of the present invention is to direct the synthetic material such as "Tyvek" along a path which will utilize a maximum amount thereof.